Juggling
by Fluffzy
Summary: Have you ever been in a tough decision? Like, you want to go out with only one girl but two think that they're destined to be with you and you have to let one know your not interested...what happens if your interested in both? Jenna/Isaac/Mia Oneshot


Isaac admitted that he felt slightly guilty.

It wasn't as if he was in a bad position, not really. He was sure many other people would've loved to be in his position, Garet for example but Isaac just wasn't the type of person who enjoyed juggling girls. He just felt it was degrading for both him _and _the girls. It was degrading for them because it was almost as if one of them by themselves just wasn't good enough – that they needed the other girl to make him satisfied. Now, Isaac was not going to even go there because that put him in an appallingly bad light and he preferred not to have people think that he was too egotistic. That was one of the reasons juggling girls made him feel worthless and the other one was that it made him seem, even to himself, like a right ass hole.

Isaac had always been the type of boy who prided himself in being honest, well-behaved and polite as he had been brought up like that since quite a young age but sometimes it was a real pain to be polite and considerate to other peoples feelings, especially when he feared either tears or physical pain depending on which girl he would break up with.

Jenna, for one was amazing. He could honestly say that if the fate of Weyard had not been in the balance and Saturos and Menardi had only taken Kraden, Isaac would've let them be. The only reason he would've gone after them in that scenario was if they had also taken Jenna, the girl Isaac had been crushing on since a very young age. The girl that was fiery and aggressive despite being very pretty and clever. When she flashed him her infamous smile it made Isaac go weak at the knees and realise just what a special thing he had in her. So naturally, when he left Vale to go get her back, he had it decided that when they saved her, Isaac would ask Jenna out and they'd be happy.

But then came trouble in the form of the stunning, blue-haired water goddess, Mia.

Isaac never could've foreseen Mia. The gentle and talented soul that his group had run into at the Mercury lighthouse. He could've never imagined that she'd travel with them and that he'd soon develop a soft spot for her pretty smile and soft voice. The way she'd put her hand on his arm when she was talking to him and the way she'd throw her head back when she laughed. No, Isaac never would've predicted _anything _like that happening to the plan he had to get Jenna back.

And honestly, it was Mia that made everything complicated because Isaac, for all the wonderful things he was, was abysmal at making any decision as long as it didn't involve saving the world.

So Isaac was left with a predicament. When he finally did save Jenna, he never mentioned anything about any feeling involving Mia to her and vice versa when he spoke to Mia. So both girls assumed that he loved her and that there was no-one else in the picture. The boys found this highly amusing. Garet would constantly try to catch Isaac out by sending Jenna with a message for Isaac when Mia had asked the boy on a date and Felix was consistently bringing up little anecdotes about dating two girls when both Mia and Jenna were around.

Isaac was not amused with his best friends. The only thing that could've possibly made things worse was the fact that Sheba and Ivan decided to join in the 'fun'. Once, Isaac had organised a night out with Jenna and Sheba had even gone so far as to tell Mia that Isaac was waiting for her in the designated meeting spot that Isaac was going to meet Jenna. He was only saved by the fact that Ivan had gotten the times wrong and Mia got there are the wrong time. It took Isaac a lot of begging to get Mia to stop crying as she'd felt like an idiot waiting for him all dressed up and by herself.

He was thankful that they'd done it to Mia though, if it had been Jenna, Isaac would've been severely hurt by the violent fire adept. Of course, he didn't think it was kind to do it to Mia though. Jenna would've handled it better, only hurting Isaac and not really caring that much herself but Mia had a very large inferiority complex and got quite panicked when someone who was meant to show up, didn't. She had very little self-esteem and got upset very easily which led to Isaac feeling immensely guilty and horrible.

That is why he was in this predicament. He didn't want to break up with Jenna because he genuinely liked her and he knew that Jenna would never give him a second chance – she wasn't that kind of girl. He also feared being put in the hospital by both her and her brother if he hurt her. Mia on the other hand wouldn't take it well and he'd hate himself if he hurt her. He liked her as well, she was kind and compassionate and had a certain air about her that almost forced him to stay with her. She was always there when he needed someone to talk to and would just listen and sometimes he needed that and for his own selfish reasons, he wasn't breaking up with her because he didn't want that safety net to disappear.

He had however, always despised people like Alex, who felt that relationships didn't matter. He knew that Alex felt perfectly comfortable juggling more than two or three girls at a time at some of the suggestive comments that the man had made the Sheba, Mia and Jenna before they realised that he was evil. Isaac didn't understand how people didn't care if they hurt someone's feelings. It wasn't as if Jenna and Mia were inanimate objects, they had feeling just like Isaac and he for one didn't want to be responsible for replacing their normally positive up-beat feelings with negative and depressed ones.

But then again, there was Felix who had _always _said that Isaac gave to much though to everything he did and if he really had that much trouble deciding that he should put the names into a hat and pick the girl that he would keep. Isaac wasn't going to do that because that was treating the girls as if they were furniture and he was also to scared to do that for one sole reason.

What if he picked Mia?

Felix would kill him.

**A/N. Okay, I tried. I like Golden Sun and I used to write quite a bit of FF for it for fun but my hard drive was erased when I moved so I had to write a new story from scratch. **

**Just so you know, I'm definitely a Jenna/Isaac shipper. I prefer Felix/Mia or Garet/Mia but I realise not everyone thinks like that and I respect that so I sort of wrote a triangle like story. **

**Review, please. **


End file.
